mylittleponylamagiadelaamistadfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Rarity
Rarity es un pony unicornio que vive en Ponyville y uno de los personasjes de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad ''y representa el elemento de la generosidad. Tambien canta en la canción Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) . Amistad 'Twilight Sparkle: Fue amiga desde el primer episodio, cuando la observó le causo una gran impresión verla con el cabello esponjado y la ayudo con ello. Sweetie Belle: No es amiga de Rarity pero si su hermana menor que tambien es un unicornio y sus amigas son Apple Bloom (hermana menor de AppleJack) y Scootaloo. 'Fluttershy: '''Rarity y Fluttershy son muy grandes amigas. Todos los meses van juntas al spa y se tienen mucho aprecio. En el capítulo "Green isn't your color" Rarity se mostró celosa de Fluttershy ya que era modelo y ella no, pero no quizo decirselo antes por temor a herir sus sentimientos. '''Applejack: '''Rarity tiene problemas con Applejack continuamente debido a sus personalidad que son totalmente opuestas. Rarity la trata como rufián en ocaciones debido a que no es muy educada por su forma de vida. A pesar de esto ambas son buenas amigas. '''Rainbow Dash: '''Rainbow y Rarity no tienen mucho contacto debido a que sus intereses son muy distintos y Rainbow no comparte sus gustos en la moda, por lo que nunca han tenido muchos problemas. Cutie Mark thumb|300px|leftRarity se encarga de buscar piedras preciosas y este vídeo muestra comó obtuvo su Cutie Mark, en el episodio The Cutie Mark Chroniles donde todas las ponys le cuentan como consiguieron su Cutie Mark a las amigas de Apple Bloom. Tambien aparece que busca diamantes en el episodio A Dog a Pony Show. Personalidad Rarity es bastanta refinada y vanidosa, le gusta que la halaguen y la reconozcan por sus diseños o su belleza. Ella se preocupa mucho de su apariencia y odia ensuciarse (razón por la que no se lleva muy bien con Applejack) A Rarity le gustan mucho las joyas, ya que las utiliza muy seguido en sus diseños. Disfruta mucho hacer vestidos y diseñando pasarelas pero no le gusta mucho recibir malas criticas de su trabajo. En el capitulo The art of the Dress se demuestra su actitud perfeccionista y el gran talento que tiene para diseñar, combinar colores y cocer, pero también se ve su actitud melodramática al igual que en el episodio A dog and pony show ella exige recibir buenos tratos de parte de los Perros que la raptaron para encontrar joyas pero estos se niegan e incluso la llamaron mula, lo cual le afectó enormemente causando que se deprimiera y se pusiera a llorar. Habilidades Al ser un unicornio Rarity tiene un acceso a la magia, pero la suya no es tan potente como la de Twilight Sparkle. Generalmente usa un poderde telekinesis para mover sus objetos y hacer sus vestidos. Tambien usa su magia para embellecer las cosas, como se ve en el episodio Look before you sleep donde en vez de quitar las ramas flojas de los arboles hace esculturas con ellas usando su magia. Rarity posee un poder para encontrar gemas bajo tierra para sus vestidos, este hechizo funciona como un detector de minas. Desarollo y Diseño El diseño Rarity ha evolucionado de la de bengala y la gloria, ponis de la línea original de My little pony caracteres. Ella se ve como Majesti el unicornio, que vino con el conjunto del castillo de primera generación, con excepción de su pelo es de color púrpura en lugar de azul. Rarity utiliza esquema de color de la Gloria y la marca de bengala chica y la apariencia, con la personalidad de Dash arco iris de tercera generación, ya que ambos hablan con una vida digna del Atlántico dialecto, y tienen tendencia a voltear sus melenas y decir "cariño". Ella comparte su nombre con un pony G3, que fue expresada por Cathy Weseluck, que en la actualidad de Spike voces en la nueva serie. El diseño de Rarity en los ojos es menos habitual que la mayoría de los otros diseños: los dos caballos de Green Isn't Your Color no es su cuota de color en el diseño mismo ojo de Rarity, incluyendo el color, la forma y el diseño de las pestañas superiores e inferiores. Un fondo muy raro unicornio pony en Temporada Applebuck, que aparece alrededor de la marca de 2:14, tiene la forma de los ojos igual rarity también. La tienda rarity de corte y confección, la Boutique del carrusel, se ha diseñado después de un juguete de la línea de Mi Little Pony vendidos por Hasbro. En la "biblia de tono" Lauren Faust para el espectáculo, la boutique fue nombrado el carrusel Couture, y se especializó en carrusel inspirado en los diseños. Descripción en la serie Rarity siempre se preocupa de si misma en algunas partes de la serie se ve un poco egoista pero ella esta afanada con la moda y trata de diseñar grandes vestidos y complacer a sus amigas como en el epithumbsodio vestida para el exito le dijo a sus amigas que les haria unos vestidos pero resulto que no les gustaron entonces Rarity comenzo a hacerlos como ellas querian y resultaron feos cuando Rarity lo admitio y luego Spike fue a darle aviso de que Hoity Toity iba a venir a Ponyville, organizaron un desfile de moda y Rarity estaba preocupada por que los vestidos de sus amigas eran horribles luego se encerro en su casa y no quizo salir pero luego sus amigas le hicieron un hermoso vestido para la gala luego Hoity Toity antes de irse lo llamaron para que viera otro desfile y luego de que terminaron le gusto por que las amigas de Rarity habian usado los vestidos que anteriormente ella habia hecho. 'El amor de la bellleza '''Rarity '''esta apasionada por diseñar vestidos pero aun más importante para ella siempre verse bien en los episodios ella critica a las ponys por su maquillaje. Pero en el primer episodio cuando Twiligth mira la decoración Rarity está decorando para la celebración del verano pero le causa mucha impresión ver la melena de Twiligth y la obliga a maquillerse o mejor dicho a vestirse como uno de los primeros cambios de imagenes de muchas tambien se ve como Spike se enamora de ella. Uno de sus mayores preocupaciones de su apariencia es su melena con sus hermosod rizos color morado (Indigo) ya que por sus rizos es mucho más complicado mantenerlo tan bien peinado, además en el episodio Una noche dificil se muestra que no quiere mojar su melena por la lluvia pero como era un reto que Applejack le habia puesto lo tuvo que hacer. Rarity se preocupa de la belleza como en detectives presumidos cuando trataba de desafiar a Trixie que se hizo un gran peinado y un vestido con una cortina pero luego Trikie le aruino el cabello y admitio que el verde era un color feo una pony dijo que grosera. Además esto provoca un conflicto con Applejack ya que ella es muy especial y Applejack muy trabajadora, además en el episodio Dragonshy se pone una bufanda y thumbdice que haya traido la tiara que combina con esto. Ella se entrega a un tratamiento de spa completo con Fluttershy, en el verde es el color como parte de su "semana de tertulia", y está demostrado ponerse extensiones de pestañas, como parte de sus preparativos de gala tambien se ve en Sonic Rainboom como presume de sus alas. El amor de la atención Rarity expresa admiración a Fluttershy en el episodio Green Ins´t You Color, e imploro a Fluttershy modelo de su ropa, a pesar de que Fluttershy no disfruta poniéndose delante de los demás y sólo le pregunté porque Photo Finish está prevista para la fotografía de su trabajo. Cuando Rarity pierde el punto de mira a Fluttershy, que trata de superar su envidia y siguen siendo un gran apoyo de Fluttershy. Sin embargo, el mismo podría decirse de Rainbow Dash Dash y ella misma en Sonic Raiinboom. Después que Rainbow Dash Dash expresó su decepción por que los demás no sería capaz de ir a Cloudsdale para animarla en el Concurso Mejor volantes jóvenes, rarity insistio en que todos ellos encontrar una manera de ir allí y el apoyo de ella, y había que Twilight Sparkle hiciera algo de magia, que le permitía volar en Cloudsdale. Rarity ganado un precioso par de alas gracias a la magia de su amiga, pero se roba la atención cuando se les muestra a todo el mundo e incluso entra en la misma competencia,thumb|176px el envío de Rainbow Dash en un ataque de nervios. Rarity finalmente cae del cielo después de quemar sus alas de volar demasiado cerca del sol, al igual que Ícarus de la leyenda. Rainbow Dash a punto de que rarity caiga en el suelo, vuela a salvarla, la realización de una rainboom sonoro en el proceso. Rarity se disculpa con Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash por su comportamiento y la llama el mayor viajero en Cloudsdale. Galeria link=Rarity/ Galeria Curiosidades *En la serie se muestran más ponys con algunas de las caracteristicas de Rarity. *En el episodio detectives Presumidos en el fondo tiene una parte del pelo como Rarity solo que está incompleto el riso de ella. *Tambien en detectives Presumidos cuando las ponys huyen de la osa mayor una pony amarilla tiene las pestañas igual que Rarity. *En español su nombre es Rareza. *En el episodio Temporada Applebuck otra pony tiene igualmente las pestañas de Rarity. *Rarity está enamorada del Principe Blueblood. *Rarity se desenamora del Principe Blueblood pero en la canción Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) se ven los dos como que si estuviera aun Rarity enamorada de él. *Ella iba a aparecer en la Luna eclipsed, pero su escena fue cortada. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Imagenes Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Imagenes Categoría:Plantillas generales Categoría:Episodios Categoría:ponys Categoría:Residentes de Equestria Categoría:Residentes de Ponyville Categoría:Ponys unicornios Categoría:Personajes Principales